To Lose
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: How do you regain what is lost? Well that's exactly what Draco is trying to discover, but it could become difficult. Especially after he drags in the girl he's in love with. Begins Draco&Hermione then turns to Draco&OC


We see two people on a couch in the living room, while two others sit on another couch across from them. One of the people on that couch has glasses, pale skin, and green eyes; while the other has brown eyes, dark brown hair, and light brown skin. The other, being me; Alison Rachel Black. The two who sit across from us are Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley, who'd come to have a relationship during this year. Voldemort was said to rise again, which we all were waiting for; since it had only been two years sense we'd gotten out of school, we are all nineteen...except for Luna, of course.

At the moment we're in the house on Godric's Hollow, where Harry's parents used to live. Some of those in the Order helped Harry rebuild it, at the moment; though this is not as important as many of the other things I've recently said, I'm in a relationship with Harry. Which is something many girls only dreamt about.

"Don't get all googly eyed in front of me" said Ron towards Harry, who was looking at me dreamily.

"Harry, that is not funny" I said pushing him playfully.

Harry smiled, and wrapped his arm around me. However, the moment was interrupted from yelling being heard from outside; one of the voices sounding rather high pitched when she became truly angry, and the other quite annoyingly ringy and Slytheriny.

"That'd be Hermione and Draco" sighed Luna.

"Do they ever stop fighting" said Ron.

I looked to Harry, who had very pleading eyes directed at me.

"Oh no, I answered the door last time" I said.

Harry continued his very adorable cat eyed look.

"I got an earful of 'why Hermione should have just left his arse alone' " I said.

However, Harry's eyes only got more adorable and pleading.

"Fine" I said standing.

"But you aren't getting any tonight" I said looking at him, causing Ron to laugh hysterically.

Harry then threw a pillow at Ron to silence him, I then approached the door and opened it.

"Auntie Alison" said a very happy Liam Malfoy, hugging my legs.

Oh, and I forgot to mention; the only real reason Hermione and Draco are putting up for each other, is because of Draco's cousin assigned both Draco and Hermione as the godparents of his son Liam; who is three, and about to turn four. Though Hermione and Draco didn't admit it at the time, they were both practically in love with each other; but with a recent falling out with Draco and Hermione, the two are constantly at each others throats. To be truthful, I'm not sure how much longer they'll be together. I mean they do love each other, but come on! Even if I'm truly mad at Harry, I don't threaten to turn him into a ferret and feed him to a hawk!

"Liam why not go, and say hi to the others. Auntie Luna's and Uncle Ron are in there" I said.

Liam immediately raced away to hope onto Ron's lap, and then doing one of his innocent smiles for hurting Ron's family jewels; which I believe Fred and George taught him.

"And how is the loving couple" I said.

"Bite me" said Hermione rolling her eyes, then giving me a hug; and walking passed me to say hello to the others.

"Always glad to see a pureblood" said Draco.

"I heard that" yelled Hermione.

"You were supposed to" said Draco.

"What's with you two, really? We could hear you halfway up the driveway" I said.

"We've fallen out of it, besides...whatever happened to you and me" said Draco, raising his eyebrows in a challenging gesture.

"Not to sound like Granger, but...bite me" I said closing the door behind him.

"Don't tempt me" said Draco.

I rolled my eyes, and then went back to sit beside Harry.

"What's going on" asked Harry lowly to me.

Being me, I was hoping that Harry was referring to the 'Hermione/Draco' situation; but it was written all across his face, that he was referring to the 'Draco/Me' situation.

"Nothing's going on, he's just being Malfoy" I whispered.

"Didn't look like he was just being Malfoy, when he raised his eyebrows at you" Harry stated, but in a low voice...thank god.

I pulled away from Harry's arm, and gestured for Hermione to come and sit in between us. Hermione sat down, and Ron couldn't help; but comment.

"You're screwed, at least for a month...and not in a good way" laughed Ron.

"Ron" warned Luna, pointing a finger at him; as though to say 'strike one'.

"Alright, alright...I'm just saying, Liam might get more action then you will in a year" Ron said, beginning to laugh again; referring to Liam bouncing on Luna's lap.

Luna looked to me, and I shrugged; which she then looked to Hermione, who shrugged as well. So then Luna took the matter into her own hands, and hit Ron upside the head.

"Ow! What ever happened to strike two" said Ron, which caused Draco to laugh.

"We'll discuss this later, right now...we should enjoy our time with one another" said Luna.

I never had actually expected Luna to hit Ron upside the head, especially with me never having seen her truly angry.

"Are you quite finished" said Hermione to Draco.

Draco was sitting in an armchair, to the right of me.

"Not quite" laughed Draco.

"You're setting a bad example" said Hermione referring to Liam, but of course speaking to Draco.

"I'm setting a bad example? Who starts all the fights exactly" stated Draco, immediately discontinuing his laughter.

"Well I wouldn't start them, if you'd just look at that list when you got home! Oh, and maybe even helped a little around the house" snapped back Hermione, standing from the couch.

"_Help around the house! _I _pay _for the damn house, where the hell is this coming from" shouted Draco standing from the armchair.

"You never really loved me!" Hermione said, then bursting into tears.

"Now let's just calm-" "Loved you! I've always loved you, and I told you that I did every damned day! When the hell will you ever love me Hermione" Draco stated, his voice cracking slightly; who also had cut me off.

Hermione's mouth opened, and her lips just couldn't seem to form the words; which she then stormed out of the living, and into the kitchen. Draco looked to Liam, Liam looking near tears. After Draco gathered himself, he turned on his heel, and opened the front door; after which, he slammed it behind him leaving the living room with some very confused people. As well as, a crying Liam. There was a crack of thunder outside, and I knew that it was raining.

I looked to Harry, who nodded, and I immediately ran out the door after Draco. While I assumed Harry and Ron had gone to speak to Hermione, and Luna was left comforting Liam.

The thunderstorm sounded fairly chaotic, my mother used to tell me 'that Zeus and Poseidon were having a heated battle'. In a way that had made me less afraid of thunderstorms, but I was still cautious. I ran through puddle after puddle, Draco hadn't apparated. Apparation wasn't safe in the rain, a thunderbolt could easily strike you when passing to your location.

"Draco" I yelled at a the blonde teenager I could see up ahead.

The pale teenager turned around, and looked at me as I stopped in front of him.

"Why are you doing this" I asked Draco.

"What the hell do you expect me to do" Draco replied.

"Do you love Hermione" I questioned.

"Do you love Potter" Draco said, replying with another question.

He knew how much I didn't like someone to reply to a question, with a question.

"What's that have to do with anything" I asked.

"I do, love Hermione" Draco said, hesitantly.

"You hesitated, you're lying to me...why are you trying to convince yourself" I stated over a loud thunderbolt.

Draco looked to me strangely for a second, then he looked away; which he then looked to me again, and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I have to, I loss the person I truly love to my enemy" Draco said, after I'd pulled away from the kiss. "Take care of Liam, I won't be back" he finished.

He then pulled completely away from me, and began to walk.

"Draco" I called after him, but he continued to walk.

However, Draco kept walking, and he put up the hood on the gray muggle jacket he wore.

"DRACO" I called again.

For an unknown reason I began to cry, I could not tell why. All the while, it felt so cliché and strange.

* * *

><p><em>'Just keep walking, don't turn around'<em> Draco continued to tell himself.

As he continued walking he could only felt more and more guilt as he walked, but he kept going. He'd left her standing in the rain, but he couldn't think about _her._...she loved Potter, after all.

Draco turned into an alley, with lights which were blinking. He stopped as one of the lights began to make noise above his head, and he drew his wand.

"Who is there" Draco said.

"Evening Draco" came a voice behind him.

He turned around, and took down his hood. It was quite hard to make out who was on the other end of the alley, but as the lights flicked conveniently the person seemed to move closer with ever flash. However, when the flashing stopped, the man stood right in front of them.

"We haven't spoken in awhile" spoke the man, then smirking.

"I'm not in love with the mudblood, you should know that by now" Draco replied, the reply wiping the smirk away from the man's face; which he then turned his back on the man.

However, when Draco attempted to walk away from the man, a silver snake's head from the man's cane caught onto the shoulder of his gray jacket.

"I would never believe you'd be in love with such _filth_" hissed his father, when Draco had looked to his father.

"Then what do _you_ want" asked Draco turning around, and looking at his father.

"Only to help you get what is rightfully yours" replied Lucius.

"Which would be" questioned Draco.

"That sweet and beautiful little girl you're in love with" Lucius said, giving his son another smirk.

"Alison" Draco asked.

"Yes..._Alison_" Lucius replied.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that" inquired Draco.

"Now Draco, has your father ever let you down before" queried Lucius.

Draco opened his mouth.

"That was a rhetorical question" Lucius growled, silencing Draco before he could speak.

"Now, we shall return to the Manor" said Lucius.

* * *

><p>I returned to Harry's home a few minutes, after I had gone and chased after Draco.<p>

"Where's Draco" asked Luna.

I looked to Luna, Liam was no longer in her lap; but he was resting peacefully on the couch, his head on Luna's lap.

"Perhaps I should go, and tell Hermione" I said.

Luna sighed, and I walked by her. Where I came into the kitchen, and Hermione stood from her seat and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You spoiled everything" stated Hermione still teary eyed.

"Hermione, she didn't know" Harry said, moving in front of me defensively.

"He told me everything! Even how he feels about you, I refuse to be friends with you anymore" sobbed Hermione.

"Wait, what's she mean 'how he feels about you' " asked Harry.

"Harry I didn't know" I implored, taking hold of his arm.

"I knew there was something going on between you two" said Harry, pulling away his arm.

"Please" I begged.

"I'd heard enough of your bloody lies" hissed Harry moving away from me.

I recoiled, and ran out of the kitchen. Though it took a second, Harry did chase after me. However, before he could get a hold of me, I'd run out into the rain and continued running. I couldn't stay there, not with him so angry at me. Soon I found myself inside the graveyard, I went underneath a very large oak tree where a grave was. My legs seemed to wobble for a second, and then I came to the ground. I took my necklace off from over my head, where the resurrection stone was tied to the end of it.

"Sirius, I need you here...I need you to tell me what's going on, why the _hell _is this happening to me" I asked.

Seconds later, someone seemed to sigh over my shoulder. They crouched down beside me, and hugged me close. I could tell it was a ghost, but was glad someone was hugging me.

"Shhh" soothed the gentle voice, but I continued to cry.

"Crying will not help anything poppet" said my mother, Rachel's voice.

"What's gone wrong, what if I really am a bad person" I stated.

"You are not a bad person" said a male voice kneeling beside me. "You're a very good person, that bad things oddly enough continue to happen to" he finished.

Though as I finished crying, I heard an odd sound coming from the sky.

"Alison, hide" whispered the male voice, this time I was sure it was Sirius' voice.

"Go on" said my mother's ghost into my ear.

I got up, and quickly hid behind a tree. With the resurrection stone safely placed on my necklace. I peeked around the tree to see snatchers and familiar Death Eaters in a circle, and when I looked into the sky. It was fairly easy to make out the dark mark in the sky, which was in a cloud formation.

"When will the dark lord return" asked one, Fenrir Greyback I believe.

"His spirit's been trapped in limbo for two years, it isn't possible" hissed another, obviously Yaxley.

"And it has found its way out, unless you truly wish to question the dark lord's abilities Yaxley" said a third, which sounded like Severus Snape; but he was dead, right?

"I assume you and Malfoy did all that? Oh, bravo Snape" laughed Yaxley.

"The dark lord plans for Malfoy to receive an _award _of a type, as well as I" said Severus, if it was truly him.

"What did Malfoy request, exactly" said a fourth, Scabior...one of the much more obvious.

"A teenage girl-" "What would Malfoy want with this girl, besides the obvious" stated Yaxley, interrupting Severus.

"Not for him, for Draco" retorted Severus.

"An _apology_ gift from _daddy_, how touching" laughed Yaxley.

They couldn't be talking about me...could they?

_'Don't want to stick around, and find out...do you' _I thought to myself.

"What's Malfoy got to apologize to his son for, anyway" asked Rowle.

"That is between him and his son" said Severus.

"Alright, me and Scabior will be hunting for her. What's her name, Snape" stated Fenrir.

"Alison Black, she was Rachel's daughter" said Severus.

I attempted to move to run, but I stepped on a stick.

"What was that" Fenrir growled.

I moved, and could see Scabior standing on the other side of the tree. Quickly I attempted to run again, but found myself slammed against a tree; while my neck was gripped, which I put my hands on the arms of the person who held me in place.

"Ello lovely" said Scabior.

_'Think of a hex, anything! Damn it woman' _I thought to myself.

"I don't think much searching will be needed, Snape over here" said Scabior.

Fearfully, I mumbled the first spell I could think of, and a fire ignited and burst from my hands. It burnt Scabior, and he recoiled. With haste, I began to run quickly.

"You won't get far lovely" growled Scabior, from behind me, now apparently quite angry.

I continued to run, until I was grabbed, and suddenly was apparated away.

"I'm sorry" huffed Harry, who was out of breath, as we appeared on the floor of his living room.

He was on top of me, and he tried to do a small smile towards me.

"I'm sorry...that I can't forgive you" I said, moving from underneath him.

Harry looked at me confusedly.

"What? I just saved you-" "And? That means I owe you something" I asked, interrupting Harry.

"Well then, what now? What the hell do you want-" "I want to break up" I said quickly, rushing my words out quickly.

"I-it's over" questioned Harry.

"I can't fight with you, but I do need you to know" I paused, and Harry looked to me hopefully. "_He _is coming back, and I do hope you're ready" I finished, then leaving the room to go down the hall to pack away my things.


End file.
